Movie Night
by Metoria
Summary: Qui-Gon has invited Tahl over for a date... however Obi, Garen and Clee show up and ruin it.


Movie Night-

…

Qui-Gon sat on the couch. The candles were lit the snacks were on the table and Obi was out of the apartment! Tahl would be there any second.

The door opened. He opened his arms. "Tahl! Darling I-"

Obi walked into the apartment not noticing that Qui-Gon had been addressing Tahl. "Aww, master!" He went over to his master went into the open arms and hugged his master who just stood there. "I missed you too!"

"Obi-Wan what are you doing here? I thought you went to spend the night over at Garen's…"

"I did… Until their toilet exploded. You know you can't stay in an apartment that hasn't a toilet!" Obi-Wan said.

"So where's Garen and Clee staying?"

"Oh I invited them over here. They're just grabbing their stuff." Obi said plopping onto the couch and grabbing the snack bowl. "We're gonna watch 'When Sith Zombies Attack'."

"No you're not!" Qui-Gon took the bowl from the boy and lifted him off the couch.

The door opened and in walked Clee and Garen. "Wow Thanks Qui-Gon for letting us stay here with you." Clee said cheerfully carrying a sleeping bag. She wore a pale blue pajama set with star fighters on them.

"Yeah!" Garen agreed he wore matching Pajamas except his were for boys and his were dark blue. The three sat down on the sofa. "So we're watching 'When Sith Zombies Attack' right?

"Yeah!" Obi-Wan said going through the holo-dvd's.

He opened the player… "EW!"

"What?" Clee and Garen leapt forward.

"Who put Gigantic in here?" Obi-Wan said pulling out a disc that was about a ship being blown out of the sky and sinking into an abyss with two lovers torn apart and yada yada yada…

"I hate that movie it's so lame!" Clee exclaimed.

"Yeah I know!"

"Put that back!" Qui-Gon ordered

"Fine I'll put my disc in the other slot!" Obi said coolly.

The door opened again. "Qui-Gon I'm here."

Tahl said walking in. "Oooh A slumber party?" she asked seeing Clee, Garen and Obi in their Jammies.

"No…" Qui-Gon said.

"Oh of course it is!" Tahl said happily. I should have worn my pajama's! I know! I'll grab my extra pair I keep here."

Everyone looked at Qui-Gon.

"Why does she keep an extra pair of jammies here?" Clee asked a coy smile on her face.

"No reason!" Qui-Gon said looking away.

The three on the couch began giggling.

There came a shrill scream from the tv screen and then the sound of heads cracking open followed it. Qui-Gon turned around to see an explicitly gory movie before him. This was too violent for the boys! He grabbed the remote and turned it off.

"Hey!" The trio exclaimed.

"That is way to violent for you two!" He pointed to the boys.

"Are you kidding that was nothing… The rest of the movie is WAY worse!" Garen said reaching for the remote.

Qui-Gon pulled his hand back so Garen couldn't reach the buttons. "We'll watch Gigantic."

"Noooo!!!" The trio whined.

Tahl walked out. "Can't decide on a movie?"

The shrill screams came on again.

Qui-Gon looked at his remote then to the tv then to Obi-Wan he had another remote… Only his was huge. "Where did you get that?"

"I'm not telling."

The tv kept switching between gross romance and disgusting gore.

Tahl, Clee and Garen looked at one another. This wasn't as epic of a battle as they thought it might be.

Finally the tv short circuited and went black.

"Now look what you did!" Obi-Wan blamed his master.

"Me? You're the one who shouldn't watch such things!"

"It's only rated PG 13!"

"And you're thirteen!"

"Yes!"

"You have to have a parent or adult here to watch it with you!"

Obi-Wan pointed to Clee, then to Tahl then to Qui-Gon. "I think I have enough parental guardians to guide me through this movie."

"Who says we're staying to watch it."

"Me!" Clee said raising her hand.

"And me!" Tahl raised her hand. "I love this movie!"

" Et Tu Tahl?" Qui-Gon was defeated. He supposed they may as well watch the zombie movie. After fixing the TV they began watching the movie.

…

After the movie.

…

"That was awesome!" Garen said hopping up.

"Yeah! That was a great movie!" Obi-Wan cheered.

"I liked the part where the guy was ripped out of the window and had his guts ripped out by the horde of Zombies." Clee said leaning back on the couch.

"I resisted the urge to laugh." Tahl commented.

The four looked around. "Where's Qui-Gon?"

The looked down to the coffee table. "Master are you hiding under the coffee table?"

"EEK!" Qui-Gon jumped when Obi-Wan touched his arm thus smacking his head on the coffee Table. "ooowww…"

"Quiggy Darling!" Tahl knelt down beside him. He patted his head and helped him to his feet.

'Maybe that scary movie wasn't all bad. I got Tahl to get all mushy with me!' Qui-Gon noted to himself.

"I'll tuck you in!" Tahl led Qui-Gon to his room.

"Well I don't know about you, but I think I'm gonna be sick." Obi-Wan stated.

"Yup!" Garen and Clee said at the same time.

"I call the bed!" Garen called as he ran to Obi-Wan's room.

"Now just a moment!" Clee grabbed his collar and moved him so he was away from the door and she was on the threshold. "I'm a girl! I can't sleep out here it wouldn't be proper! You two will sleep on the couch and I'll take the bed." she closed the door and the argument was over.

"I hate it when she does that." Garen said turning to the couch. He hopped on one end and Obi on the other.

"Garen…"

"Huh?"

"I need a blanky…" Obi whined and was immediately hushed by a blanket in the face. "Ugh! Thanks."


End file.
